


Under the Mistletoe (and Other Places)

by dreamingofwinter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bubble Bath, Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair Washing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smut, Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofwinter/pseuds/dreamingofwinter
Summary: Aziraphale tempts Crowley with some mistletoe. Shenanigans ensue, and Aziraphale later finds a way to thank his demon for helping him find his Christmas spirit.Can be read as an additional scene from my other Christmas fic, or as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Under the Mistletoe (and Other Places)

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my SFW Christmas fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622618
> 
> This fic fits in between the tree decorating scene and the Christmas market. Hope you enjoy!

“ _Now, where do you suppose we should put this?_ ”

Crowley considered the green plant with its white berries for a moment before sauntering slowly towards Aziraphale. His red hair caught the low lights and gleamed, and the angel tingled with anticipation as Crowley grew closer.

“I dunno, angel.” He ran his hand seductively over Aziraphale’s before taking the mistletoe from him. Amber eyes blazing with want met blue-grey in the dimmed room and held their gaze. 

Aziraphale forgot to breathe. 

“How about... here?” 

The demon snapped his fingers, and no sooner was the mistletoe hanging above their heads then Aziraphale was being kissed thoroughly. Crowley’s hands came up to cup the angel’s face, caressing him softly, a contrast to the bruising kiss, as Aziraphale entwined his arms around his waist. 

Aziraphale’s tongue flicked into Crowley’s mouth to taste his demon. Crowley parted his lips eagerly, encouraging him, relishing the heat that was taking hold of his body. An inexplicable _need_ surged through him, and without realising, he backed Aziraphale into the counter as they kissed, the angel flinging out an arm for balance. 

“ _Oh, Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale murmured between kisses, barely able to get the words out before his demon claimed his lips again. His low voice ignited something inside Crowley, and he crowded the angel against the desk, pressing his body flush against Aziraphale’s as the angel let out a soft moan.

Taking advantage of the exposed skin of Aziraphale’s neck, Crowley trailed his kisses down, sucking gently. Aziraphale gasped, pulling Crowley in closer as he rocked his hips against him, his hardness apparent against the demon’s thigh. 

“You thought the mistletoe was just a bit of fun, hmm? Well, this is what you get when you tease a demon,” Crowley breathed dangerously into the angel’s ear as he fumbled with the button on Aziraphale’s trousers, continuing his searing kisses. 

For _someone’s sake_ , he had needed this since the angel had picked up that sodding tree like it weighed no more than a feather and carried it inside with a wiggle of that deliciously plump arse of his.

“Was this what you planned?” He hissed, “to have me here, on my knees, _right in the middle of your shop_? Anyone could walk in.” 

Aziraphale groaned again at the thrill of it; he couldn’t deny the thought had crossed his mind (despite being a little concerned he may be too worried to enjoy himself), and quite frankly now it was a possibility he found he didn’t give a fig who walked in the door, he was too far gone to care. 

He _needed_ Crowley’s mouth on him. 

Wriggling frantically, Aziraphale divested himself of his trousers and Crowley’s hands made quick work of tartan underwear. The demon sank to his knees instantly, as though he could hear Aziraphale’s silent pleas. 

He paused and looked up, his hands on Aziraphale’s deliciously plump thighs, and captured the angel’s gaze. 

“You sure, Aziraphale? Here, now?”

God - Satan - _someone_ , he hoped the angel wouldn’t change his mind now. 

Aziraphale’s eyes blazed with lust as Crowley traced circles on his thigh with his thumb.

“Now.”

It was almost a command, and it was all Crowley needed to hear to take the angel into his mouth. Aziraphale’s eyes fell closed as Crowley’s eager tongue twisted and teased his length, the angel’s small gasps of delight heightening Crowley’s own arousal. Taking Aziraphale’s cock deeper, Crowley grasped the angel’s arse, urging him to take his pleasure. 

As Crowley continued his ministrations, he soon became aware of the angel watching him. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to the wonderfully erotic sight of Aziraphale slowly coming apart, his gaze hooded and his breathing coming in sharp gasps. The angel ran his hand lazily through Crowley’s hair, the sensation more arousing than it had the right to be. Crowley groaned around Aziraphale’s cock, the vibrations causing the angel to cant his hips, pushing more of himself into the demon’s willing mouth. Crowley shifted his hips in response, desperately seeking friction to provide his own aching cock with some much needed relief. 

“Crowley... _please_ ,” Aziraphale gasped, his hands fisting in the demon’s flame-red hair, tugging not too gently, just the way Crowley loved. The demon took him deeper, right to the very root, his tongue lathing the underside of Aziraphale’s cock and swallowing around him.

Unable to ignore his own arousal any longer, the demon suddenly released Aziraphale with a low growl and spun him around, bending him over the counter and bracketing him with his body. 

“I could fuck you right here on this desk, angel. Would you like that?” 

“Yes, _yes, please_ Crowley,” Aziraphale babbled. In one fluid motion, Crowley shimmied out of his jeans and underwear. Snapping his fingers, he heard Aziraphale gasp below him as the angel realised he had been miracled open and ready. 

“Ready, angel?” 

“ _Yes_ , yes, I _need you_ , Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, pushing back impatiently. 

Lining himself up, Crowley grasped his angel’s hips and sheathed himself firmly with a groan. He paused for a moment as he bottomed out, forcing himself to slow down, the sensations overwhelming in his heightened state of arousal. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Aziraphale’s voice drifted up, the concern breaking through the silence. 

“Fine, angel. Just trying not to get carried away.” 

Crowley ran his hands up Aziraphale’s back and down along his arms. The angel shuddered, feeling the prickle of heat even through his clothing. Finding Aziraphale’s hands on top of the desk, Crowley placed his own on top, anchoring the angel as he entwined their fingers together, making the moment more intimate.   
  
“Well don’t hold back on my account.”

Crowley took a breath and began to move, his hips settling into an easy rhythm as he thrust into his angel again and again, eliciting cries of pleasure. His passion threatened to run away with him as he snapped his hips quicker, driving into Aziraphale with gratifying force.

“ _Fuck_ , ‘ _Ziraphale_ , you feel so good,” he slurred, angling his hips and hitting the angel in just the right spot. 

Aziraphale cried out, the sensation of being held down and fucked so thoroughly overwhelming in the best of ways. He sobbed Crowley’s name as he desperately tried to push back against his lover, to take him deeper. Crowley quickened his pace to a punishing rhythm in response, chasing his pleasure and bringing the angel closer again.

“‘ _Zira_ -“ Crowley gasped, squeezing the angel’s fingers with bruising force as his hips stuttered, his orgasm tipping Aziraphale over the edge. The angel came untouched with a moan, spilling onto the floor. 

Relaxing his grip on Aziraphale’s fingers, Crowley buried his face in the angel’s neck, pressing lazy kisses against it as they came down from their high. 

“Love you, angel,” Crowley whispered breathlessly.

“And I you,” Aziraphale replied, chuckling gently at his lover’s exhaustion. 

Crowley reluctantly let go of Aziraphale’s hands and pushed himself up, his legs jelly. The angel turned to embrace him, and instead found himself almost holding Crowley up. 

“Let’s get you upstairs, shall we?” 

Without further ado, Aziraphale slid his arms around the demon and lifted him with ease. 

“Oi, angel! I don’t need you to carry me,” he groused, privately enjoying the feeling of being in Aziraphale’s strong arms. 

“I beg to differ, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled as he carried the demon upstairs. Glancing back down at the bookshop below, Aziraphale took one last look at the beautiful Christmas tree with its twinkling lights before snapping his fingers to lock the bookshop door, flipping the sign to closed. As he opened the door to the flat, he wondered how he might repay Crowley for everything he had done in the last couple of days. 

.....................

Crowley awoke to the smell of something sweet, vanilla perhaps, and the sound of running water. Stretching, he glanced around and noticed Aziraphale was no longer in bed with him. 

The sound of running water stopped, and moments later, Aziraphale appeared at the bedroom door. 

“Ah good, you’re awake. _I_ have a surprise for _you_.” 

“Oh?” Crowley questioned, shifting under the blankets. 

“I thought I’d like to pamper you a little, seeing as you’ve been going to such great lengths to ensure my happiness lately.” 

“I see.” Crowley sat up, interested now. _What was the angel up to now?_

“I thought I’d start by running you a nice bath. It’s lovely and warm, just the way you like it.”

He held out his hand and Crowley rose to take it, allowing the angel to lead him into the bathroom. The sweet smell was stronger here, the source of it the large tub full of steaming, bubbly water. 

Crowley grinned, feeling the heat as he got closer. It was just the ticket for a being with reptilian blood, especially this time of year when the cold seemed to seep into his very bones.

“Looks perfect, angel.” He turned to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. 

“I’ll let you get comfortable in here then while I go and sort things out in the kitchen.”

Crowley tried not to look too disappointed. 

“You’re not staying?”

“Oh, I’ll be back in a few minutes, my dear.” 

Aziraphale disappeared around the door, leaving Crowley to undress and climb into the tub. Lowering himself in, he hissed with appreciation as the warmth surrounded him, sinking lower into the hot water.

Crowley stretched out; the bath was long enough for him to extend his long legs fully whilst leaning his head over the back. He closed his eyes and within moment found himself drifting again, the vanillery notes engulfing his senses. He was entirely oblivious to Aziraphale re-entering the room, and only when the angel began to lightly massage his temples did he realise he had returned. 

Crowley hummed, too relaxed even to open his eyes. Instead, he lay back and relished the sensation of Aziraphale’s deft fingers as they skirted across his forehead and sank into his hair. 

“May I wash your hair for you, my dear?” 

“I thought I was supposed to be pampering you,” Crowley grumbled affectionately, enjoying the sensations far too much to complain properly. 

“Oh, you have been, and I’m ever so grateful. I think it’s my turn to return the favour, though. Besides, I think I enjoy this just as much as you do,” he added, gently pouring warm water over his demon’s hair, taking care to avoid his eyes. 

Crowley simply hummed again and relaxed back. Aziraphale’s hands returned to his hair, this time smelling of Crowley’s favourite apple-scented shampoo. A sigh escaped his lips as Aziraphale applied pressure to one of his favourite spots at the back of his head.

“That’s it, my love. Let me take care of you,” Aziraphale murmured, working his fingers through soft short strands. 

Crowley found himself drifting again, melting against Aziraphale’s hands, losing himself in the sensations. When he finally managed to open his eyes, Aziraphale was washing out the suds, then drying his hair with a small black towel. Crowley leaned back, grinning up at his angel.

“That was nice.” 

He couldn’t help but notice Aziraphale’s rolled up sleeves and exposed forearms. Not to mention the lack of bow tie, and - _good grief_ \- was his top button undone?

Crowley licked his lips absent-mindedly as his cock twitched under the water.

“That’s not all I have for you. I know you’re not all that fond of cocoa, but the candy canes are supposed to make it taste a bit more exciting. I think it might be an American tradition.” 

Aziraphale laid a small tray upon the stand next to the bath. Upon it was a mug of cocoa, miracled to stay at just the right temperature. Next to it lay a candy cane, striped green and red. 

Crowley stared, his brow vaguely furrowed.

“What am I supposed to do with it, angel?”

“Ah, well you see, you dip the candy cane in like so” - he picked up his own sweet and mug - “and give it a swirl. It’ll melt a little, and the cocoa gets a nice little hint of peppermint.” 

Aziraphale beamed at Crowley encouragingly. The demon copied him, stirring the cocoa. 

“You see? It’s nice. _Festive_.”

Crowley chuckled and swirled the candy cane through the cocoa, sucking the end when he pulled it out. 

“Not bad, angel.” He raised his eyebrows and sucked the candy cane suggestively, deliberately gazing candidly at Aziraphale as he did so. 

“Silly old thing,” Aziraphale said fondly, shaking his head and getting up to fold a towel. 

“What? I’m trying to tempt you here, you know!” Crowley said indignantly. 

“I think you’ll find you make quite the picture as you are already, my dear. Lying back like that, those lovely long legs open for me. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted to join you.”

Crowley’s mouth fell open.

“I’m not stopping you, angel.” 

“Oh, I know.” Aziraphale chuckled, his voice low. “I’m inviting you to join _me_ , though.” 

He held out a large black towel, one hand on the door to prop it open. 

Crowley stared for a moment, then seemed to catch on to what Aziraphale was saying and set his mug back down on the stand. Climbing out of the bath, he took the towel that Aziraphale offered, not caring that he had dripped all over the floor. His eyes were fixed on that hint of skin exposed by the angel’s unfastened button.

The mugs of cocoa sat on the stand half finished and entirely forgotten.

....................

“I thought,” Aziraphale began, his voice seductive. “That I could continue taking care of you here.” 

He guided Crowley to sit on the bed, still wrapped in the large black towel. Standing before him, the angel cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

“I thought I might make love to you, if you’d like.”

Crowley’s eyes grew wide, becoming golden in the low light of the bedroom.

“ _Yes_ , angel.”

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley, and he tasted peppermint on his tongue when the demon slipped inside his mouth. 

“You’ve been truly wonderful to me lately, my dear.” Aziraphale murmured between heated kisses. “You always are, of course, but these past few days have been especially _nice._ ”

Crowley’s breath hitched at the word, knowing full well that the angel knew what it did to him.

“Let me show you how grateful I am to have you, you gorgeous thing.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and at once, he was stood before Crowley entirely naked. The demon’s eyes raked hungrily over his body, and Aziraphale positively preened under his intense gaze. 

Pushing Crowley gently but firmly backwards to lie on the bed, Aziraphale dipped his hands under the hem of the towel as he captured his demon’s lips again. Warm, soft hands travelled up until they rested on Crowley’s thighs, dangerously close to more sensitive areas. 

Crowley gasped, pulling at the towel, attempting to remove it. He wanted to feel the angel’s skin on his, _needed_ the intimate contact. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Aziraphale gave a low chuckle again, his voice like honey. 

“I’m going to make love to you, _slowly_ , gently. _I’m_ going to show _you_ the stars.”

Aziraphale’s words shot through Crowley as though he had been electrified. The demon let out a strangled groan, his cock instantly rock hard. Aziraphale ran his hands up and down his lover’s body, teasing at dark pink nipples as he brushed them with deft fingers. 

The angel worked his way down Crowley’s body, leaving feather-light touches and kisses in his wake. By the time he reached Crowley’s cock, the demon was on the verge of begging him for more. 

Then a miracled-slick hand grasped hold of his cock and all coherent thoughts left Crowley’s head. 

Aziraphale stroked him slowly, his hand sliding smoothly up and down his shaft. The angel’s thumb came up to tease his slit, and Crowley moaned wantonly. Aziraphale continued his sinfully slow pace for a while before his fingers slipped further down, massaging his rim.

Crowley writhed under the angel’s ministrations, encouraging him to continue. _Asking for more._

Aziraphale gave it willingly, slipping a finger inside the demon. Crowley hissed with pleasure when a second finger was added after a while, stretching him gently and working him open. 

“Oh, aren’t you _good_ , opening up for me so nicely,” Aziraphale crooned, his words stoking the blazing fire within his demon. Crowley bucked his hips, needing his angel to give him more. 

“Look at you, you’re almost ready. Just for me.”

Aziraphale’s rhythm changed and he slowed his movements, crooking his fingers inside and causing the demon to swear loudly.

“Just there, hmm?”

He did it _again and again_ , until Crowley was reduced to a shaking, pleading mess below him. 

“ _Need you angel_ , _please, Aziraphale, need you._ ”

“Are you ready, my love?” 

The angel waited for Crowley’s response, a breathy, hurried _yes_ , before miracling his own cock slick and lining himself up with his demon. 

Aziraphale moaned softly as he pushed inside Crowley’s tight heat, his eyes falling closed as he savoured the sensation of being inside his lover. As he bottomed out, his eyes flickered open again, capturing Crowley’s golden gaze. 

“Oh, darling. You feel _divine_.”

Overstimulated by the sensations and his angel’s praise, Crowley simply gasped and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, grounding himself with the feel of his deliciously soft skin. 

The angel began to set the pace, slow and steady as promised, fucking into his lover deeply. Crowley was staggered with how _meaningful_ this was, and was soon overcome with pure love for this divine being who was worshipping his body with reverence. 

“Love you, ‘Zira,” he rasped, reaching up to capture Aziraphale’s lips in a messy kiss. “Love you so much.”

Aziraphale gave him a serene smile when they broke apart and cupped his cheek. 

“I love you too, Crowley. My best friend. My _perfect_ lover. My _everything_.” 

He rolled his hips languidly with each endearment, leaving his demon shaking, his back arching to meet Aziraphale’s thrusts. 

“Just look at you. _Beautiful_.”

“ _Not_... not beautiful. Definitely not perfect,” he managed to stutter with a shaky laugh. 

“Oh, darling. You’re _perfect_ , just perfect. I could make love to you like this all night.”

Crowley let out a cry, Aziraphale’s praises driving him towards an orgasm he was nowhere near ready for. The angel looked down at him to see his eyes were screwed shut, his expression almost pained.

“Can’t... hold on much longer,” he gasped, desperately attempting to prolong their lovemaking. “Want this to last.”

Aziraphale slowed his thrusts, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Crowley’s lips. The demon’s breathing was shallow. 

“Open your eyes, my love,” he murmured, stroking his thumb down Crowley’s cheek. 

Golden eyes flew open obediently. The demon gazed wildly around the room, barely able to focus, before his eyes fixed on Aziraphale, full of lust and adoration.

“That’s it... just breathe.” 

Crowley managed to hold himself together enough to mirror the angel’s motions, his breathing evening out, some of his control restored. They lay together for a while simply gazing at each other and sharing breaths, until Aziraphale gave a lazy roll of his hips. 

“Are you ready for more?”

Crowley groaned audibly.

“ _Yes_ angel, please.” He was practically sobbing.

He knew he was a glutton for punishment; the way Aziraphale took him apart and put him back together over and over again was simply _exquisite_. He couldn’t get enough. 

Starting slowly, Aziraphale purposefully angled his hips to hit Crowley’s sensitive spot inside, driving deeper and deeper into the demon with each thrust. 

“Oh Crowley... you feel so good.”

The demon mumbled something in return, grasping his angel’s hips to drive his cock further inside. Aziraphale gasped at his insistency, rocking against him quicker. 

“Darling... I cant... hold on much longer,” the angel murmured after a while, damp curls brushing Crowley’s forehead as he leaned in close for a deep kiss. 

Crowley kissed him back with equal passion.

“‘M close again too,” he admitted.

Aziraphale’s cerulean eyes locked onto Crowley’s, and without warning, he snaked his hand down to grasp Crowley’s cock. 

“Come for me, my love.”

“ _Fuck_ , angel!”

It only took a few strokes of Aziraphale’s hand before Crowley’s orgasm tore through him and he was coming over his angel’s hand, spilling between them. Aziraphale followed almost immediately, emptying into his demon with a groan before collapsing on top of him.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, holding him close, refusing to let him move. Eventually, the angel raised his head to press a kiss to Crowley’s neck. 

“Did you enjoy that, my dear?”

“Enjoy it? _Fuck_ , _angel_ , that was something else.”

Aziraphale chuckled, pushing himself up and pulling out of Crowley with a low hum. Snapping his fingers to clean up the mess, he settled next to Crowley, pulling the duvet up over them and resting his head on the demon’s shoulder.

They lay there for some time, simply holding each other, each sated and relaxed. Eventually, the patter of rain could be heard from outside, getting heavier by the minute.

“Wouldn’t fancy being out there in that,” Crowley murmured, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s unruly curls.

“Perhaps we should stay here a bit longer. Head out to the market when it stops,” the angel agreed. He had no desire to leave Crowley’s warm embrace; not even the lure of freshly baked gingerbread could do that. 

“Glad you’re still up for it, angel.” 

Aziraphale smiled into Crowley’s shoulder. 

“I think you can call it ‘mission accomplished’ on that front, my dear. I can safely say I’m now thoroughly enjoying the festive season with you.”

“‘S good to know,” the demon yawned and stretched out, his arm returning to Aziraphale’s waist after. “ _I_ can safely say this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I think that’s something we can both agree on.”

Aziraphale lifted his head, blue eyes shining with adoration as he met Crowley’s gaze before drawing him in for a slow, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to lie, I have no idea where candy canes come from. I read somewhere they were introduced to the US by a German immigrant but I just didn’t have the time to research more. They always seem to be more popular in the US than over here though!
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays to all you lovely readers! Have fun and stay safe :)


End file.
